


Stuffed

by kaermorhencalls



Series: The Legend of Denmark and Norway [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Denmark (Hetalia), Bottom!Denmark, Butt Plugs, Canon!Denmark, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Stuffing, D/s elements, Daddy Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Married Sex, OC!Norway, Praise Kink, Size Queen Denmark, Top Norway, Top!Norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaermorhencalls/pseuds/kaermorhencalls
Summary: Aleksander makes a promise, and Mathias holds him to it.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Series: The Legend of Denmark and Norway [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103720
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> A little rundown of the bastards:
> 
> Norway: my big, dumb baby. Aleksander, aka Aleks, is a 6'9" ex-Viking berserker topping out at like 380lbs of muscle. He looks like a combination of Travis Fimmel and Brock O'Hurn with dishwater blonde hair.
> 
> Denmark: his lovely husband, Mathias is 5'11' and a twink compared to his husband.
> 
> What happened in 1950?  
> Mathias woke up from a four-year stint of death after being murdered :)

They've been doing this since that cold January in 1951 when the two had settled in Bergen, on the shores that washed cleaned the nightmare of the past four years with her quiet, misty mornings and howling wintry storms that laid down a glittery layer of ice. It's where Aleksander was so intimately entangled with his husband, arms lazily draped around Mathias' waist and hugging him back to the Norwegian's chest almost every single morning.

At first, it was like Icarus flying too close to the sun; unstable and burning like molten sunlight was living in his veins. Aleksander had truly tested his patience and his own needs, stamping down the heady desire to fuck Mathias with reckless abandon each and every single time while his Dane sighed happily, finding the intrusion little more than a heavy reminder of the love of his husband, intimately resting within his body. Despite his twitching, high-strung need to fuck, the Norseman would do anything for his beloved’s comfort, even putting himself through a bit of Hell to do so.

But now, seventy years later, oh the world does not burn so brightly when Aleks settles within his Dane when Mathias comes home after a rough day and gazes at him with heavy exhaustion in those glacial blue eyes of his. It is a bone-warming comfort, one that they both have a need for. It's a reconnection, a reassurance of love that is not found in the throes of passion, but means just as much.

Because cock warming manages to bring such a sense of comfort to the pair, Aleks can often find himself on the razor’s edge of sleep these days while buried to the hilt within Mathias, arms draped around his waist. This was how he found himself tonight, snuggled up against the line of Mathias’ back, pants unbuttoned and barely moved out of the way. The Norwegian had lost track of time, existing in that hazy space between being fully awake and nodding off to sleep, when he barely caught the tail end of words from his husband.

_“Please move. I want to feel you.”_

“Hm?” The Norseman grumbled sleepily, putting his chin on Matti’s shoulder and leaning their heads together. A slight, breathy laugh came from his husband, a hand patting at Aleks’ bare forearm.

“Nothing,” Mathias murmurs, cheeks tinged a bit pink though the color was likely lost in the dusk-darkened bedroom. If he had known that Aleks was falling asleep, he may not have breathed such a thing. “Go back to sleep.”

The arms that had been lax around Mathias’ slim waist shifted; one moved to the dip of the Dane’s hip while the other pushed up at his shirt. A wood-roughened hand grabbed Mathias’ hip firmly, Aleks leaning his head back slightly to press his lips against the shell of his husband’s ear. He said nothing, and Mathias thought he had merely moved to get more comfortable before nodding back off to sleep, but Aleks’ hand did not loosen on his hip.

Mathias was about to ask what was wrong until his thoughts were entirely forgotten, Aleksander _grinding_ deep inside of him with a breathy chuckle against the Dane’s ear.

“No,” Aleks breathed, the lazy, languid rock of his hips against Mathias’ ass making the blonde gasp as his husband’s cock so easily moved inside of him, “I’m awake."

Mathias dropped his head back against the pillows, grasping at the hand clasped over his hip. His entire body was just so _sensitive_ after having his husband’s cock buried inside of him for hours, nerves begging for _more._ “ _Oh fuck,_ ” the Dane gasped, feeling his husband smirking against the side of his neck. _“Aleksander--”_

_Bastard._

The Norwegian always took far too much pleasure in teasing the Dane into a strung-out, needy mess. But this way, Aleks could merely reap the reward without spending precious time touching, nipping, sucking angry red and purple bruises into the fair skin of his Danish lover. While Aleks certainly loved spending that time, sometimes he just wanted to be a little lazy. “Mmh,” he muttered roughly against the side of Mathias’ neck, hand slipping from the outside of Mathias’ hip to grasp at the inside of his thigh to spread his legs, wanton, unashamed and needy. “Baby…”

The shift from lazy grinding into purposeful, precise thrusts never failed to steal the Dane’s breath away, glacial eyes fluttering shut as he craned his head back. So many of his needs, his wants, were tended to without question; his husband’s attention to detail a blessing and a curse. “Come _on_ ,” Mathias pleaded weakly, one hand gripping the comforter beneath him while the other scrabbled behind him, grasping at his husband’s tee shirt. “C’mon, please…”

“Please _what?”_ Aleksander’s voice sent a shiver down Mathias’ spine, a pathetic little whine escaping his lips. It was never what he said; it was the tone in which he used to say it in that turned Mathias into a flushed and needy little sub. “Come on, use your words.” Calm and collected, Aleks continued to shallowly fuck into his husband. The Norwegian loved nothing more than to hear the need in his husband’s shaking words as he was teased to the point of begging. _“Mathias.”_

A breathy ‘ _daddy please’_ escaped Mathias’ lips, his entire body aching with need for his husband to fuck him in earnest, to have Aleks put his face down in their bed and make him scream for it. The Dane was doing his very best to push himself back against Aleks, meeting those shallow thrusts to try and goad the Norwegian into giving Mathias what he wanted. What Mathias knew they both wanted. “Please… Fuck me?”

A wood-roughened hand lifted from its spot applied across Matti’s chest to lightly cradle his jaw, thumb rubbing over his lover’s lower lip. “Since you said please.” Aleks really wasn’t one who knew how to deny anything to his beloved, not especially when such a thing would end up with Mathias screaming his lungs out as Aleks ruined him in the most wanted way possible. 

Mathias whimpered in protest as his husband withdrew from him, leaving the Dane empty and pouting up at the Norwegian, who just kissed him sharply with his hand still holding onto Mathias’ jaw. “Don’t pout,” His voice was laced with an unmistakable lust, navy eyes catching what light was left in the room and seeming to burn into Mathias’ icy gaze. Aleks merely stripped himself down to bare skin and clicked a lamp on, grabbing Mathias’ inner thigh and turning him over onto his back. “I want to watch you.”

 _Fuck._ Mathias bit into his lower lip, eyes wide and nearly begging as he opened his legs wide; it was nothing less than an eager invitation. He was utterly at his husband’s mercy, and there was nowhere else Mathias wished to be right now. Aleks dragged that damned striped shirt off of Matti, easily settling between his splayed thighs and resting a hand against his ribs, thumb purposefully rubbing over one of his nipples repeatedly, smirking when Mathias arched up against the light touches.

 _“Aleksander.”_ Mathias nearly growled, staring up at his husband as he wrapped those long legs of his around Aleks’ hips, digging the heel of his foot into the Norseman’s arse. “If you don’t get inside of me right now, I swear--”

“You’ll do _what,_ exactly?” Aleks dropped his voice low, leaning over his Dane and staring him in the face. There was a dare written on it and had Mathias not been so worked up already, he would have taken the challenge. But, Mathias merely whined, wrapping his arms around Aleks’ neck and kissing him firmly, sucking on his bottom lip. This was the only place where Mathias was small, placating, submissive. Only for his husband, whom the Dane knew would take good care of him. “Mm,” Aleks hummed a bit breathlessly when they parted, pupils wide as he pressed his cock back into Mathias with familiar ease. _“Good boy.”_

The change of angle from their cock warming cuddles into their active fucking had the Dane gasping as he was pushed full of his Norwegian’s thick cock. It wasn’t as if this was anything new to Mathias, but his entire body felt like a livewire and every touch, every brush of Aleks’ rough fingertips against his skin just made him shiver that much more in desire. All of those touches, plus the blatant praise he was receiving? Mathias was little more than putty in his husband’s very capable hands.

With no need to sit and wait for the Dane to relax enough to move, Aleks began to fuck his husband in earnest. It was all that Mathias wanted, Aleks driving into him without pause and making his body pulse with pleasure with every thrust. All he wanted was to be absolutely, thoroughly _fucked_ by his husband, unable to from coherent thoughts because of the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his body. And Mathias knew just how to get it.

See, as much as Aleksander knew how to tweak Mathias’ nerves, whipping him into a panting, gasping mess of a Dane, Mathias also knew how to push Aleks’ buttons to get exactly what he wanted. It was the give and take of their relationship, knowing just what to do to get exactly what they wanted, and in turn, to give their husband what he wanted as well. Aleksander knew how to play his husband’s body, but Mathias knew how to play his mind, and both were talented enough to make the tug of war all the more rewarding.

“ _Daddy,”_ Mathias gasped as Aleks fucked up into his prostate, his cock twitching against his tummy, the tip red and angry from neglect. “ _Daddy, please… Pl-ease fuck me…”_ His words got caught on a moan, the Norwegian having shoved a hand under the Dane’s lower back and lifted his hips to far more easily fuck up against his prostate.

Aleks’ rough moan was all the answer that Mathias needed, a few strands of dirty blonde hair falling out of the Norwegian’s bun as he started to fuck his husband harder, the obscene slap of skin-on-skin becoming unmistakable now. Luckily they lived alone, because neither of them knew how to be quiet. Least of all Mathias, whose moans were unrestrained and loud, punched out of him as his husband continued to slam into his waiting, willing body. Mathias dug his nails into Aleksander’s back, carving angry red lines along his flanks that just seemed to spur his Norseman on even further.

“Such a good boy,” Aleks rasped out, voice rough in the Dane’s ear as he continued to fuck Mathias ruthlessly. “Such a good baby boy, taking my cock like that. You’re always so hungry for it, needy and _begging_ for me just to fill you up. Is that what you want? Do you want me to fill you up until you’re _leaking_ and _shaking_ , so full that you can feel my cum all inside of you?” The rough cadence of the Norwegian’s voice only made the Dane shriek, cock drooling against his stomach. “So happy and full, then I’ll plug you up so you don’t lose it onto our bed sheets. Daddy will take good care of you, baby, don’t you worry. I’ll make an absolute _mess of you_.”

 _“_ Aleks _-ander,”_ Mathias sobbed out, his entire face burning red as he continued to dig and scratch at Aleks’ back, no doubt drawing blood from his nails. Everything that was being whispered to him, every filthy syllable was making him clench around his husband’s monster cock in need, wanting nothing more than to be absolutely filled and defiled by the man that he loved, no mistaking who he was married to-- who he _belonged_ to. “ _Fuck! Fuck._ Yes, please, fuck me…”

The Dane’s head was drunk with arousal, head thrown back against the pillows as his heels repeatedly slammed into the back of his husband’s arse and thighs, goading him to fuck him harder, faster, to give him everything he had and more. And of course he did so, slinging one of Mathias’ long legs up onto his shoulder and leaning forward until they were nose to nose, Aleksander slamming into the Dane with as much force as he dared.

Mathias was trembling, his cries staccato and most words that came out of his mouth were either incoherent or some amalgamation of Scandinavian languages. The only thing intelligible that escaped him were his husband’s name, _fuck_ and _daddy._ He was so, so very close, sobbing with ecstasy as his husband continued to rut into him, bucking full force into his prostate without pause while tears streaked down the Dane’s face.

“A-Aleks, I--” Mathias squeaked out in between gasps, the thrusts fucking the Dane to his orgasm having lost their rhythm and were now just ruthless and with a tempo more reminiscent of Mathias’ own rapid heartbeat.

Patience was not a virtue either man possessed.

One particularly well-aimed thrust sent Mathias overboard, a scream tearing itself from his throat as he trembled, clamping down around his husband as he painted their stomachs in streaks of milky white. Aleksander was not far behind, a choked moan of the Dane’s name on his lips as he came deep inside of his husband, making the over-sensitive blonde squirm and whimper as Aleks twitched.

As easily as the cacophony had begun, a warm, heavy quiet took its place. Mathias clung to Aleks like a lifeline, the Norseman easing the Dane’s leg from his shoulder back to the bed so Matti could get as close as he desired. It just so happened that Mathias wanted Aleks squarely on top of him, the Dane smushed between Aleks’ chest and the bed. It was safe and warm here, surrounded by his loving partner’s arms.

“I love you,” Mathias rasped, nuzzling tenderly at Aleks’ neck as the Norseman pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you so much.”

Aleks gently tipped his chin up, pressing a couple of sweet, chaste kisses to his bite-swollen lips. “As I love you.”

They laid there in the afterglow, nuzzling and touching and coming down from that explosive high together. As the sweat cooled across the Norwegian’s back, Aleks went to shift slowly out of his husband but was very quickly stopped by one of those legs still firmly wrapped around his waist. He arched a curious brow at his husband, stopping as he was about to ask what was going on.

“Don’t you dare move,” Mathias murmured, hands coming up to cup Aleksander’s face, bringing their foreheads together. Matti’s voice dropped to a husky whisper, mischief and want still dancing in those icy blue eyes of his, “You’re supposed to _fill me up, daddy._ Remember? So. Stay. Put.”

A light shiver runs down the Norwegian’s spine at the little demands Mathias was making of him; he hadn’t forgotten, not really… Well, maybe a little. Aleks doesn’t usually keep stock of the filthy things that come out of his mouth. “... Okay,” he whispered back, exchanging a slow, lazy kiss with his husband. “Okay, baby boy.”

They laid together for a bit longer until Mathias began to get impatient, wiggling his hips and purposefully squeezing around his husband, seeing as he was still so happily buried inside of the Dane to the hilt. The squeeze around Aleks made him gasp, rocking his hips oh-so lightly into his beloved. Just as the oversensitive, needy blonde wanted.

They were lost in one another again, starting with gentle, slow lovemaking that ultimately culminated in frenzied, needy fucking with screams that reverberated around their bedroom. Each time they would crest and fall together, limbs tangled and sweaty with bloodied scratches and hickies imparted into their flesh like temporary trophies, marking both men as so thoroughly loved by the other.

Each time they settled into the heavy quiet of bliss afterwards, sharing tender kisses and reassurances that they loved one another, checking in to make sure they were both okay. With each successive orgasm, Mathias grew just that much more sensitive, each little touch making him shiver and twitch. He was being rightfully stuffed full, his husband making good on his roughly-whispered promises in the thrones of passion.

So much so that the obscene, wet squelch of fucking through cum was something neither of them would soon forget. By the time that Aleksander has to stop, his entire body shaking with the effort to hold himself up, Mathias is _leaking_ around his husband’s cock, his girth not even able to keep all of it inside.

And Mathias is floating, warm and safe and content. Full as full can be, his lower tummy is mildly distended and he’s mewling under Aleksander, fingers weak and soft against his sides that are scratched bloody and raw. “Daddy,” he breathes, icy blue eyes bleary as he tries his best to fix his gaze on Aleks’ face. His head was so fuzzy, a little cockdrunk and delirious but so, so happy. “M’so full…”

The Norwegian leaned back on his heels, letting out a slow breath as he smooths a hand over the Dane’s lower tummy, marveling at what he had managed to do to his lithe little body. “I see that. You’re such a good boy,” He chuckled weakly, still buried inside of the Dane. “... Gotta keep it in you.” Aleks was mostly murmuring to himself now, Mathias’ eyes closing in contentment with a happy little sigh.

The Norwegian leaned over a bit, rummaging around in the nightstand until he found exactly what he was looking for: a sizable metal plug, one of their favorites. It was decently heavy, a gentle but ever-present reminder of its existence, and it would hopefully do a decent job of keeping Matti stuffed full for a while at least.

With a slow, careful movement, Aleksander withdrew from his husband for the first time in likely six hours or so. It was difficult to keep track of time when Mathias was begging, screaming, whimpering your name. A little dab of lube that was likely unnecessary, Aleks pressed the plug into his Dane without any sort of resistance until it was fully seated within his body, a thin sliver of a moan escaping Mathias. He cracked his eyes open, squinting down at Aleks and rubbing a hand over his swollen tummy with a happy, blissful sigh.

Aleks collapsed into the bed at Mathias’ side, dragging his husband into his arms and one of their blankets over the both of them. “You did so good, baby,” Aleks murmured roughly, feeling his husband melt against his chest and nuzzle at his collarbone. “You took it all so well.” Honestly, Aleksander’s words were not just reassurances, but he was truly surprised that they had both been able to do that, Aleks to actually come _that much,_ and for Mathias to _take it._ He smoothed a hand through Mathias’ sweaty locks, pressing slow, languid kisses all over his face until reaching his lips, a little kiss-bruised and swollen still. He stole a few kisses there, too, navy eyes watching as Mathias’ eyes slowly opened, doing his best to focus his spaced-out mind on his husband.

“I love you,” Mathias sighed, letting his eyes close as he snuggled as close to Aleks as he could, intermingling their legs.

Aleks sighed heavily, reaching over to shut the lamp off to wrap the both of them in darkness. Sleep was playing its siren song and the both of them, sated and spent, were powerless to resist it. “I love you too.”

Mathias was daddy’s good boy.

Always. 


End file.
